Rippling Barriers
by Lunar Hikari
Summary: Actions in one area can have enormous consequences halfway around the globe. Oneshots of a few ways DeSu could have impacted the HP world. Previously titled Weakened Barriers.
1. Wk Barriers

**LH: I made this on a spur of the moment thought, so… yeah… It takes place after Gin's ending (the happy one) and I named my MC (main character) Hiroku "Hiro" Aohara. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I only referred to him as Hiro though…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and unfortunately I haven't even managed to beat DeSu once, so there's no way I own that either.**

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

It had been a day like any other, with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Well, as ordinary as a day at Hogwarts could be, at least. Harry sighed and continued to poke at his food, having no appetite whatsoever. As if it wasn't bad enough that nearly everyone was convinced he was insane, there was that… _being_ as the Defense teacher!

"Harry, you really do need to calm down, antagonizing Umbridge won't do anything for anyone. The only thing it will accomplish is getting you another detention," Hermione admonished, having seen his none too subtle glares being sent Umbridge's way.

"I _know_ 'Mione, it's just… just…" Harry trailed off, unable to think of a suitable term to describe the horror that was Umbridge teaching, quite possibly, the most useful class at Hogwarts.

"Horrible? Terrible? Worse than Lockhart?" Ron suggested, finally having eaten enough to sate his enormous appetite.

Harry was about to reply, when the colors of the world decided to invert.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

Tension was at an all time high at the teachers' table. The only way the situation could possibly have been more tense was if Umbridge and McGonagall were sitting next to each other. Dumbledore, for all his twinkling eyes and near constant smiles, was more aware of this than anyone. Why was his seat be in the middle of the table, and therefore the tension, again…? Oh, right. Because, as the Headmaster, he was expected to be stationed in a position to see everything.

As he looked out over the tables of students, he could easily pick out more unhappy, or at the very least irritated, faces than he could relaxed, cheerful ones. He suspected that this was, in part, Umbridge's fault, although several of the other classes could just as easily have caused the irritation.

Despite the unfortunate event that was the new Defense teacher, he supposed that the year could have started off worse. After all, it was rather hard to trump Dementors in terms of mood-killers.

As he was entertaining these thoughts, he suddenly felt something that felt vaguely like magic, but… different. Older. More powerful. And that was when the world inverted.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

The entirety of the Great Hall was, for one of the first times in history, silent without being told to be so, as every pair of eyes was focused on the pulsating orb of energy that had appeared. It seemed to almost be crackling with power, and was glowing an eerie red. Yet it didn't seem to actually be doing anything other than pulsing every few seconds, and, for a moment, the occupants of the Hall could almost have believed that it was simply another of the Weasley twins' pranks.

Almost as though it were waiting for them to drop their guard, the orb suddenly expanded into something that could only be described as a portal. From this portal emerged two clawed hands which pulled out a terrifying creature, that glanced at the surrounding people with clearly sentient eyes.

All was silent until the creature opening its mouth, and laughed. Its laugh was grating, and yet at the same time, horrifying. It turned back to the portal and called out, in something that _sounded _like English, yet also didn't, "It worked! The borders are weaker here! And it's full of _humans_."

Quickly many other creatures began to emerge from the portal. Some flew, while others emerged in the same manner and the first, and some just seemed to flash into existence in a rain of shimmering blue. There were several different kinds of the creatures, and there were even multiples of some kinds.

The creatures all congregated at the very front of the Hall, exactly in between the Head Table and the House Tables. Some had a look in their eyes when they glanced towards the students and teachers that could only be described as bloodthirsty. Yet, for some reason, they didn't move towards any of the human occupants of the Hall. Rather, they began arranging themselves into a circular formation, with the smaller beings clumped in the middle.

The portal began to fade, yet none of the creatures seemed to care, or even notice in the case of that first demon, who seemed to be the ringleader. Once the creatures had finished arranging themselves, the leader spoke.

"What did I tell you? The borders between the underworld and the Human World are weaker in this place! Now we can see if those rumors that the King is here are true. And if they are…" It clasped it's claw tight, "We will kill and replace him!"

One of the other creatures spoke up, "How are we going to get the throne? I thought that only Bel demons could acquire the throne…"

"Didn't you know? If you defeat a Bel demon, you absorb some of their power. In other words, you become _qualified_ for the throne, that's how the current King became so!" The leader demon replied, haughtily.

The lead demon clapped its clawed hands, and did something that vaguely resembled a smirk, right before it dodged out of the way of a brightly colored beam of light.

The demons turned to see one of those older humans pointing a stick at them (really? A stick? Like that would do anything for them) before turning back to their leader, gazes questioning.

"You can't kill them. We need these _humans_," the word was spat as though it were a curse, "alive to distract the King. He'll tire himself killing them off, and then we will strike!" It slammed its fisted claw into its palm. Then it shrugged, "Just Bind or Constrict them, it'll keep them still while we prepare the portal."

And just like that, the demons turned towards the witches and wizards, and suddenly said magic-users felt as though they could barely move.

"See? Now let's get started." With that order, the demons turned back to the center of their circle, and started to chant, again in that strange not-English. Slowly, one by one, the smaller demons that had been clumped in the middle began to disappear, until there were none remaining, and the ground where they had been began to glow. Soon a portal that vaguely resembled the first one formed on the floor, and there was a bright flash of light.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

When the light cleared, Dumbledore looked where the portal that those demons had summoned had been not seconds before, and was shocked to see it missing. In its place, was a blue-haired boy, he couldn't have been older than one of the seventh years(!), looking around dazedly.

Dumbledore heard a few gasps, from various places throughout the hall, and a few mutters of confusion that were quickly silenced by a quick glare from the demons, who seemed more confused than anyone at the appearance of the teenager. It was at that moment that the boy seemed to notice the demons surrounding him.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

Hiro stared at the demons (because really, what else _could _the be?) surrounding him, and could only think to say one thing. 

"I thought Babel… unsummoned all of you guys!" He could instantly tell that this was the wrong thing to say, as a demon (that just seemed to _secrete_ "leader") stared at him.

"And how would you know this, little human? And why did you appear when we attempted to summon the King of Bel?" The demon's speech was as unnerving as ever, sounding like Japanese, yet also like so many other languages rolled into one. He never had gotten used to hearing it, even during the lockdown, when he was surrounding by demons day and night.

Then what the demon had said sunk in, "You were trying to summon the King of Bel? Why would you want to do that, because, and correct me if I'm wrong but, you don't look anywhere NEAR as intimidating as the Bel's did."

The demon stared at him, scrutinizing, before inquiring, "You have met the Bel demons? I would have thought that they would have killed a pathetic human such as yourself-" it cut itself off, blinking, before smirking, "Ah… I understand now. They couldn't kill you because you killed them. I must applaud you on your excellent disguising abilities, I actually believed that you were a human for a moment there.

"However, when in hiding, you might want to take care to disguise your aura as well, it practically _reeks_ of Bel." And with that, the demon came flying at him, leaving him only a split second to dodge.

"What? Aren't you going to destroy me, or at the very least, these humans? I had heard that Bel demons have an almost insatiable lust for human blood…" The demon taunted, confusing Hiro all the more.

"I have no idea what your talking about! I'm not a demon, I'm human. Though, yes, I am, unfortunately, the King of Bel, I don't want to kill people!" He glared at the demons, outraged that they would even _think_ such a thing, until something clicked in his mind, "Wait, if you're all demons… and you're in the Human World… does that mean…?"

All those assembled in the Hall watched in confusion as he pulled a small, rectangular object out of his pocket, wondering what that could possibly accomplish. Those who could see his face watched as his eyes widened when he opened the box and it lit up, before hardening as he looked up at the demons assembled before him.

"I think I'm going to have to thank you, after all, this is the first time my COMP has worked since the lockdown. Well other than that death-threat but it really doesn't count. So, any last words?"

"Why would we have to worry about dying because of that? After all-" the demon's words were cut off by a pain-filled screech when it seemed to spontaneously burst into flames.

The boy smirked, "Agidyne. Didn't you know? COMPs let humans and demons fight on an even playing field. You can't hurt me, or any of these people, as much as you normally would be able to." At this, two demons, which somehow looked less malevolent than the original demons, appeared behind him.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

When later asked what had occurred after that point, there was only one thing that everyone there could agree upon. That was that the boy had seemed to move amazingly quickly, calling out various words that were assumed to be spells as he and his team of demons utterly decimated their opponents. Soon, there was only one demon, the leader ironically enough, left. It stared at the teen with wide eyes as it clutched its side, wounded from a stray spell.

"H-how? How could a human be so powerful? King of Bel or not, demons are superior to humans in every way!" The demon was practically hysterical as the boy approached it, eyes shaded by his bangs.

One of the demons that seemed to obey the boy did something that prevented the leader-demon from moving, as the boy leaned down towards it.

"Didn't you know? In order to become King of Bel, you have to eliminate all other competition. I had to become strong just to survive, and I had to survive so that I could get rid of the demons and end the lockdown that your kind's presence caused.

'I had to cheat death more times than I can count, whether for myself, my friends, or people we just happened to run into during that hellish week, and I'm not going to let these past few months of peace end." With that he turned away from the demon, and his demon, the one that had kept it from moving, grabbed the leader, and seemed to disappear, prisoner in tow.

The boy shut the box, COMP, he had called it, looked at the students and teachers and simply stated,

"You're welcome."

Before turning, and walking away.

**LH: Holy cheeseballs did I really just type that whole thing up in two hours? O_o –coughs- Anyways, for the demon's weird language, I figure that they speak in the ancient common tongue, so I'm just saying that it sounds like whatever someone's native language in, as an explanation for why everyone seems able to understand demons. **

**Also, for how Hiro could be understood, I'm just going with Hogwarts having some massive translation spell cast over it, since it's never actually stated that it DOESN'T have one… ;P**

**This is probably just going to stay a oneshot (since my track record with chapter fics kinda stinks) but if someone out there wants to make it a chapter fic just let me know and send me a link so I can read it too~ **


	2. Barriers

**LH: Okay… so. Yeah. I decided this is going to be a vague little oneshot collection. Kinda of how the HP world could possibly be affected by Gin/Haru's ending (which I STILL haven't gotten…) in DeSu. With titles based off of the elemental matchup system in DeSu.**

**So. Yeah. They won't be connected in the slightest, and I'm pretty clearly ignoring the fact that HP takes place in the 90s and early 2000s so that it can mesh with DeSu better. Also it won't always be in the same year, although most are planned to be in OotP or DH. Just… because. They fit best.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

Quiet.

There were no crashes, crackles, sounds of fighting.

Just quiet.

Hiroku Aohara, the new King of Bel, felt a smile slowly stretch across his face, saw his friends coming to the same realization as him.

They'd done it. It was over. The demons were gone, the lockdown lifted. They could resume their normal, everyday lives.

He couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh as his friends – alive safe sane – pulled him into their midst, caught up in the moment, celebrating that, against all odds, they had emerged victorious.

And for that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the inevitable government cover-up. Not the long-term psychological effects this would have on them (he wasn't stupid. He knew they were all traumatized beyond belief and wouldn't even get the relief of honest therapy). Not even the fact that no one would ever know just how close the city – possibly even the _world_ – had come to destruction.

But none of that mattered.

For the moment, just being with his friends, laughing, _living_…

It was enough.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

Hiro wasn't wrong.

His actions, sealing away the demons and their powers, could have had any number of effects on the magical communities scattered around the world.

The barriers he created could have been pulled from somewhere else, strengthening Japan's shields at the expense of another country's defenses. They could have strengthened worldwide, decreasing demonic influences everywhere. They could have rejected any form of magic, deeming it too similar to the demons' abilities – drawing all magic users into the Demonic Realm.

Any number of events could have occurred as a result of Hiro and his friends' actions.

But they didn't.

For the Magical communities worldwide, life continued on, blissfully ignorant of the averted catastrophe. Hoodoo and Voodoo continued to be used. Shamans continued to heal and channel spirits.

In the British Wizarding community, Voldemort continued to gather power. Dumbledore, Harry, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix continued to oppose him, first in secret, and then openly after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

The Wizarding War started and ended without any interference.

Life went on.

Such monumental decisions and actions went unnoticed by the world at large. With time, even the people who survived the lockdown – those not directly involved in its end – came to accept the government's cover-up, chose to believe tales of hallucinations rather than memories of demonic terror.

Peaceful days returned. Life Survived.

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

**LH: So. Yeah. No change whatsoever was my main thought for how to best exemplify Neutral Resistance. So this happened. Sorry that it's short, just how it turned out. **

**If you notice, in the What Could Have section of this, I kinda explain last chapter. Essentially the barriers Hiro/MC made around Japan to protect from demons were pulled from England, making it the new demonic hotspot. Yes it did take me however long to decipher my own fragmented thoughts into that semi-reasonable explanation.**

**Hope you liked it, will be figuring out St/Resist next! ~Lunar **


	3. St Barriers

**LH: Soo… here's St/Resist/whatever Barriers. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer (whoops forgot last chapter): Eye dew knot half duh rites two Devil Survivor ore Harry Potter. Atlus and J.K. Rowling dew.**

**- THIS IS A LINE BREAK -**

There was no declaration, no one stated that it was so, but somehow

everyone present knew. This was it. The Final Battle. The fight that would determine the result of the war – the fate of the Wizarding World.

That is, if a certain Dark Lord would hurry up and _arrive_.

The residents of Hogwarts shuffled around in confusion; Hadn't Harry said that Voldemort was on his way, and furious?

Yet here they were. No fighting. No enemies. No Dark Lord in sight. Was it possible that it was a bluff? An attempt to lure them into a false sense of security?

A cry went out – someone had spotted incoming invaders! And just like that, all previous apprehension was forgotten – replaced with pre-battle nerves.

Jets of multi-colored light shot about throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. Dodging, shielding, and retaliating were the only thoughts on most of the defenders of Light's minds.

However, slowly, curiosity began to surface.

Why were the Death Eaters not using that sickly green spell – the Killing Curse?

As more and more of those who opposed Voldemort came to the realization that, for whatever reason, the Dark witches and wizards were not using their trump spell – the worst of the Unforgivables – another absurdity was noticed.

The Cruciatus hadn't been cast even once.

For a battlefield that included the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange to lack the torturous red curse she was so fond of was unheard of.

As the fight wore on, and Light pressed every onwards, more and more peculiarities surfaced.

Every once in a while, a Death Eater would seemingly pause in the midst of battle – perhaps failing to cast a spell?

But no, that was ridiculous. Death Eaters wouldn't be so foolish as to attempt a spell they hadn't mastered in the heat of battle, nor to perform a spell so atrociously as to not produce any visible result.

Would they?

It soon became apparent that these apparent screw-up spells were cast either when the warrior of Light was in a vulnerable position, or else when the Death Eater in question flew into a fit of rage.

Slowly, understanding dawned.

For whatever reason, the Unforgivables were not working. They simply refused to be cast.

With this knowledge in hand, the witches and wizards of Hogwarts increased their efforts.

Then the unthinkable happened.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, the Dark Lord Voldemort, made his appearance on the field of battle. However, he wasn't dueling Harry – who had been all over the grounds over the course of the fight – in fact, the Dark wizard didn't even seem to be aware of his surroundings and the situation around him.

He looked, quite frankly, like he was slowly rotting away.

Indeed, as the strangely still crown – Death Eater, Hogwartian, human, creature – watched, the spots of decay seemed to expand, climbing up his neck – towards his face.

The stillness of the moment was shattered when Voldemort's eyes snapped into focus, and, with a snarl of rage, lashed out with his wand.

But the expected wave of green light never came.

Instead the rot that had been slowly creeping towards his chin _expanded_. The change was so swift that later many of the onlookers would question whether the decay had moved at all, or had simply appeared – as magical illnesses were wont to do.

This spread seemed to not affect the Dark wizard in any way other than appearance, at first. Then, just as suddenly as the expansion itself, Voldemort nearly doubled over in apparent agony. He remained in this position for a brief moment before – with the strain obvious on his decaying, snakelike face – he straightened up once more. However, while he was once again upright, he looked nowhere near as imposing as initially, almost seeming to sag in exhaustion.

An eerie silence had fallen over the battlefield, the onlookers – regardless of who they allied themselves with – were shocked at the haggard, _dead_, appearance of the proud Dark Lord. The crowd as a whole jumped at a sudden sound coming from the feared antagonist.

It was a strange sort of wail, increasing in volume before reversing and growing quieter… and quieter…

Until it stopped. And with it any movement he had previously been making.

And the rot finished its journey.

And the most feared wizard of the era, the Dark Lord Voldemort, fell over dead.

The quiet stillness that had permeated the grounds of Hogwarts was instantly demolished. What occurred next was far too one-sided to possibly be referred to as a battle – massacre would be a more accurate description.

Within minutes every panicked Death Eater or Dark-allied creature had been captured or otherwise indisposed.

Light had triumphed.

However, victory couldn't block the curiosity which pervaded each of their minds.

Just what had happened to Voldemort in that final battle?

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

Little did they know that their war's strange conclusion was because of another War's result.

Indeed, when the new King of Bel – a human teenager with an ages old soul – created barriers to seal the invading demons away, he inadvertently caused the Dark Lord's demise.

The barriers he erected to keep the demons from finding another way back – to make the solution more permanent – sealed away more than just the demons themselves.

Their magic was taken as well.

Whether the Dark Magic that was the Unforgivable Curses, Horcruxes, and the Blood Ritual which gave Voldemort a new body – almost entirely composed of magic – were actually offshoots of Demonic Magic or merely similar enough for the barriers to pick up on and subsequently snatch remained unknown.

After all, the magical communities worldwide were largely unaware of the halted demonic invasion, of the oh-so-important War for the Throne of Bel. They reaped the benefits of the War's results, without every truly understanding just how they came to be.

And as for the young King of Bel?

He and his friends remained unaware of the scattered magical communities and the impact their actions had had on so many lives, on a war not their own.

Dark Magic and demons were gone.

For as long as the barriers stood, at least.


	4. Rf Barriers

**LH: Hey! Uh… yeah. This was **_**supposed**_** to get finished and posted on the 2/28 (you know, cuz DeSu2 came out in English that day) but… uh. Yeah. I got sick. And then stayed sick. 'Til today. So here is the (slightly late) Reflect Barriers chapter!**

**Oh, quick shout out to (Kagami Kamiya) who gave me the idea for this chapter in their review! It's not exactly how they suggested it, but it made this just explode.**

**Also I finally figured out linebreaks.  
**

* * *

Dark storm clouds covered the sky above the Riddle Manor, almost as if creating a visual representation of the evil residing within.

Inside of the decrepit house, in one of the innermost chambers, the Dark Lord Voldemort was finishing the preparations for a malevolent ritual. The room was empty save for Voldemort himself, the ingredients necessary for the ritual, and an ancient tome containing the procedure. There were no witnesses to the preparations – the Dark Lord didn't feel the need to entrust his followers with the knowledge of what he was aiming to do.

A psychotic smirk stretched across his snakelike features as he completed the necessary steps to begin the ritual. With the completion of this ritual, all of his plans would be able to proceed without a hitch – all he needed was to successfully perform the ancient summoning and binding ritual.

After all, a powerful demon was a much better ally than cowardly wizards.

With a few chanted phrases and drops of blood within the cauldron he had prepared for this specific purpose the ritual was complete. A surge of power came flowing through Voldemort's artificial body, etching itself into the floor in an intricate, glowing, blood red pattern.

A sudden tugging feeling at his core took him by surprise and – without getting the chance to even _think_ about resisting – the world went first red

Then black with unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey-hee! Are you okay-ho?"

The first thing he was aware of, upon waking, was that there was a disrespectful maggot of a person – probably a Mudblood or, worse, a _Muggle_ – with an extremely grating voice.

Upon opening his eyes, he was – not shocked, on of his station, his _power_, was never shocked – unable to respond due to the absurdity of what he was seeing.

A pixie-like snowman was speaking to him.

A snowman-like fairy was asking him questions.

An abomination of a magically animated snowman seemed to be concerned about his mental health.

He had clearly hit his head when that ritual backfired and was now hallucinating.

You're not ho-llucinating, you're hee-re in the Demonic Realm," the strange little creature – it looked like a _toy_ – declared (had he been thinking out loud?)

Wait.

"The Demonic Realm?" To- Voldemort questioned (why had he nearly thought of himself by that horrid name he discarded so long ago?).

"Mm-hm. It see-hee-ms that the ritual you were trying to perf-ho-rm dragged you here instead of me to the Human Realm," the strange creature – demon apparently – nodded to itself as it explained.

To-_Voldemort_ stared at the creature as part of what it said sunk in. "_You_ are the demon I was summoning?" The mere thought of the tiny snow-creature being worthy of so much as serving under him like a House Elf, let alone being trusted with carrying out actions of the magnitude he had planned, was absurd.

"Well-hee, I guess-ho. Though it seems mo-ho-re like _you_ got summoned _hee-re_."

The Dark Wizard looked at his surroundings with a critical eye, noting how haphazardly the area appeared to be thrown together. Spontaneously shifting from climate to climate, it covered most of the ecosystems found on Earth. If the strange transitions were ignored it almost would have looked normal.

The sky, however, was sickening blood red – matching the shade of the Dark Lord's eyes almost perfectly.

"Hey-ho! What's your name-hee? I'm a Jack Frost – hee ho!" The abomination, Jack Frost apparently, introduced itself.

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now, how may I return to where I came from?" To-_Voldemort, dammit!_ demanded of the small demon.

"Hmm… I'm not hee-sure but we could go ask one of the higher ranked demons, or even – if we can get an audience with him – King Frost-ho," Jack Frost answered after a moment of contemplating the best way to return this strange human to the Human Realm.

"King Frost?" The Dark Wizard questioned, curious about this strange realm's political system – if he were to end up trapped here he needed to know who to control or eliminate to take over.

"He's the –hee ho! – King of the Fairy Clan. Vivian is the Queen – hee, and strongest, but he's best with politics-ho," the demon's verbal tic was fast getting on the Dark Lord's nerves.

"Demons are separated into clans?"

"Yes-ho. There's a number of them – even sub-clans like the Jacks I'm a hee-part of. Right now we're practically on the border between the Fairy Clan and the Megami Clan-hee ho," Jack Frost gestured to a line that seemed to shimmer amongst the patchwork scenery.

"Is there ever warring between the clans?" T-_Voldemort_ needled, hunting for any weaknesses he could exploit.

The snow fairy stared at him like he was an idiot, before responding, "We're _demons_-hee. War is pretty much a state of being. Alliances are the questionable part-hee, except – most of the time, anyway – the one between the Megami and Deity Clans. They tend to get along-ho."

Movement near the shimmering border drew the attention of both the human and the demon. A golden creature moved – levitated – towards them, clearly intent on its destination (wherever that was).

"Hey-ho! Don't trespass or I'll have to… Have to… Hee… I don't know-ho but it'll be-hee bad-ho!" Jack Frost was clearly nervous about confronting this other demon – one of the May-something-or-others? – but determinedly stood its ground.

The demon – was that a clock? – didn't even acknowledge the Fairy's existence.

"I-I mean it-hee ho!"

The golden and black demon – demoness? – came to a stop before them. Now that it – she? – was close T-_VOLDEMORT DAMMIT_- could see just how strange the – apparently invading – creature was. It appeared as a large golden clock with a black face – the hands and numbers were golden as well – with three golden women either hanging off of or attached to (it was hard to tell) the outside of the clock.

The top woman turned to face Jack Frost and stated, in an ageless voice, "Move aside, young Fairy, this does not concern you."

Jack Frost glanced at the Dark Lord, then looked back to the golden demon, "I'm going to inform King Frost about this!" It then turned and fled through the mismatched scenery.

The lower left woman looked at the Dark Wizard and declared, in that same ageless voice as the first, "I am the goddess of Fate, Norn. You, Tom Riddle (Voldemort bristled at the use of his old, _Muggle_ name) have evaded your destined death for over a decade. You must be punished."

The feared – on Earth – wizard glared at the so-called goddess with a fury that few had seen, and even fewer had lived to tell about. Who was this demon, no, this wretched _abomination_ to declare him fated to die. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard of England – he was _immortal,_ thanks to his collection of Horcruxes.

He couldn't die here, nor ever! Only the Potter boy had the power to kill him, and that fool would never succeed. He was _invincible_.

The lower right woman-figure, previously silent, spoke, "You stand before me a fractured imitation of a human, a mockery of life. When I sensed that your ritual was reversing itself, I ensured that it wouldn't simply pull the part of you that was nearest to it into this world, but that every hidden piece of your soul – your _life force_ – would be dragged here to your doom."

All three women faced him, empty eyes seemingly staring through his fabricated body and into his splintering soul.

"You, Tom Marvolo Riddle, will perish here as you should have years ago."

Tom lashed out in rage, how dare this lowly demon-creature presume to control his fate? His life was his to control!

With a burst of green light the deed was done.

Tom Marvolo Riddle fell to the patchwork ground, dead.

Norn turned and floated back to the Megami Clan's lands – she would explain her actions to Amaterasu who would, in turn, pacify the Fairy leaders.

Everything was back on track.

* * *

**LH: So... yeah. Jack Frost was not supposed to have that big of a part. I dunno how that happened. Norn was supposed to be the only demon (thanks Kagami~) but then I decided I wanted to piss Voldy off with the patented Jack verbal tic. Also I may have been reading a _little_ too much in the FESverse****... ;P **

**Thank you reviewers: Qianbashium, Kagami Kamiya, and Ar-Ru-Vista-frelia-frame**

**Thank you those who put RB on fave/alerts: Qianbashium, Pikapikaluv, and ratmgrlly (who, hysterically, favorited on my birthday. Thanks~)  
**

**See ya in Dr(ain)!**


End file.
